Ali Mann
Ali Mann (アリ マン Ari Man) is a Dark Mage who uses Explosive Fist with his boxing skills with deadly results. Appearance Ali is a tall, muscular man with long black hair. His hair has a large widows peak, which is very noticeable because he keeps his hair tied up in a ponytail and also has a beard. He wears shorts with a belt and knee guards over his shorts. His legs under his shorts are covered in bandages and doesn't wear a shirt. Instead, he just wears black sleeves, with a red stripe on them, that extend above his shoulders. He tells people that the shoulder extensions increase the power of his punches, but they're just for looks. He also wears gloves and has four "+'" tattoos on his chest. Personality Ali is a very competitive person who doesn't enjoy defeating an opponent who doesn't fight back. He instead prefers to beat them fairly, even if he has to use a hostage to get them to fight. He does this to show off his strength, to no one in particular, but rather to himself. He likes people to think that he's a dirtier fighter than he actually is. He does this by telling people that the extensions on his shoulders are constructs that increase the strength of his punches, when they are actually only decorative. Despite him wanting to fight his opponents fairly, he has no qualms about killing, and will actually kill anyone that he defeats in battle. History Synopsis 'Fairy Tail: Satyrical * First Job Magic & Abilities Explosive Fist: Ali is a very skilled practitioner of this form of Magic. Because of his great strength and his boxing skill, the explosions he produces are very powerful and and are easily capable of killing people with just a few punches. High Magical Power: Ali has a high amount of Magical Power, being capable of continuously using his Explosive Fist for extended periods of time, creating many explosions in a fight if needed. Master Boxer: Ali is a master at boxing, having fought in an underground boxing world to improve his skills. His punches are deadly in their own right, even without the use of Explosive Fist. Great Strength: Ali has basically been training his entire life as a boxer, which has increased his strength high above a normal persons. With just his strength, he is capable of destroying boulders and crumbling walls. Great Speed: Ali is an incredibly fast individual. His punches are so fast that you can barely see them and can screw with the eyes. He can also weave around his opponents really quickly, moving in ways that are difficult for his opponents to follow. Trivia * He is based off of Ideo from One Piece. * His first name is based off of Muhammad Ali. ** His birthday is the same as the above mentioned man. Category:SuBash Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster magic user Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage